Diary Entries of a Rivalry to Love
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: "Ugh, Pacifica." "Ugh, Mabel." "She's so rude, and she looks down on everybody!" "She's so… happy, and such a weirdo!" "It's so irritating!" "Why won't she be my friend?" "Why can't she just leave me alone?" "I really can't stand her." "But… even though she's so demanding, in her own snobby way…" "But… even though she's so weird, in her own 'endearing' way..." "She's beautiful."


**Hello, "Gravity Falls" fandom! I absolutely in love with the show (season 2 is even better than season 1!), and figured that I would try my hand at writing a fanfiction for it. This popped into my head shortly after "The Golf War" (as in about ten minutes after), so this will include interactions before, leading up to, and during it.**

**This will contain a series of corresponding diary entries between Mabel and Pacifica. (This was so much fun to write!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

**Note: I posted this before, but I put up the completely wrong story, freaked out, deleted it, and… well, here is the real thing!**

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy (Yep, I named you Dairy the diary, ha-ha)

Tonight I met the most popular and richest girl in Gravity Falls—Pacifica Northwest. She is pretty stuck-up, but I think that she could be nice if she wanted to. She tried to ruin my chances at becoming the Party Queen, and she did! She won the crown, and even though I poured my heart into that song—and that flip (I regret NOTHING), and she bribed everyone—I wasn't mad about her winning.

See you next time,

Mabel :)

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

Oh my god, Mabel Pines is such a joke—a joke with bad hair, not to mention! I met her at a party at this crummy gift shop that her "grunkle" runs. She actually wore chips as earrings! Who does that! The party sucked at first, but then she wanted to be Party Queen, and I won the crown instead of her! I guess I'm just better that way.

Her friends are even weirder than her, and she actually wanted me to hang out with them! Gross, I know. She's so… happy and energetic—not to mention such a geek! Yeah, I can't stand her.

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

OMG Dipping-sauce and I discovered that Pacifica's great-great-grandfather—Nathaniel Northwest—wasn't actually the founder of Gravity Falls! We showed her the cover-up document, and she flipped! It was great! But… I feel kinda bad. We basically destroyed her family's reputation. Meh, she did kinda have it coming. She looked pretty funny when she freaked!

Today Was Awesome,

Mabel :)

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

WHAT DID THAT LITTLE SHE-WITCH THINK SHE WAS DOING! The "Mystery Twins" found out that great-great gramps didn't actually found our town! The worst part of it all was that little smirk on her face when they told me. I really can't stand her. At least I messed with their Grunkle Stan when he was locked up.

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy (So what if Dipping-sauce thinks that "Dairy" isn't a good name for a diary, I like it!),

Today was awesome! But then it was less awesome! But then it was back to awesome! Grunkle Stan put on a Mystery Fair, and I won Waddles (he's a pig. He weighs fifteen pounds—I know because I had to guess his weight.) Dipper went back in time to try to win this weird stuffed animal-thing for Wendy, and I won Waddles over and over again! But, then I had to help him and it took too long. Pacifica won Waddles—but I won him back (long story).

Ugh, Pacifica. She was so mean! I still want her to be my friend, though, but I don't know why I want her as one. She's rude, and looks down on everybody. I really can't stand her. At least she got stuck with an angry chicken.

Mabel :)

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

GET THIS CHICKEN AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL IT!

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

I have something really personal to say to you. I saw Pacifica at the town pool yesterday. She had on a really cute bathing suit. It was a bikini that matched the color of her eye-shadow. I know I should hate her, but I swear that, with her platinum hair shining and sparkling from the sun and water, and such a nice swim suit…

My heart skipped a beat.

The way it does when I see a cute boy that I like.

Speaking of cute boys, I rescued a merman named Mermando. We kissed, and it was awesome.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Pacifica. I should hate her, but…

But I can't. Why won't she be my friend? It's so irritating!

It was a confusing weekend,

Mabel

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

I saw Queen of Weirdness herself at the pool today. She was wearing an entirely out of date one-piece, that was pink with a yellow star on it. Worse still, I think I saw her checking me out! Worst of all… I wasn't entirely repulsed. Why can't she just leave me alone? It's so irritating!

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

I know I shouldn't be having such… "feelings…" but whenever I see Pacifica now I feel butterflies. I don't understand it. Maybe I should ask Wendy. I mean, I certainly can't ask any of the guys about it. And I sure as heck can't tell Pacifica.

What's Happening,

Mabel

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

I talked to Wendy about what I felt. Thankfully, she was totally understanding and didn't think I was weird or anything. She said that yes, maybe I _did_ really like Pacifica, but also that it could just be a product of me wanting to find a guy so badly that I imagined I liked her.

She said to give it a week, and then see how I feel.

Is it bad that I don't know whether I want this to be real or not?

I'm so confused,

Mabel

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

So, I've decided that I don't actually like Mabel, but that I just liked the attention from when she checked me out. I wasn't uncomfortable, I just liked the attention.

That's it. I SAID THAT'S IT, PACIFICA! Get it together. You can't actually like the Queen of Weird.

You can't.

You don't.

You don't…

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

When we destroyed the Gideon Bot (another long story…) and revealed that Gideon had cameras watching us, I saw footage of Pacifica throwing darts at a dartboard. The dartboard had a picture of my face on it. She must really hate me.

She was in the crowd after we took down the Gideon Bot and we met eyes briefly after I saw the footage. I tried to disguise the hurt on my face, but I think she noticed.

I waited a week, Wendy. And I think that my feelings are real.

Mabel

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

Well, I found out several things today. One, Gideon was never psychic. Two, Mabel saw me throwing darts at her picture (which I did because I thought it would convince me that I didn't like her). Three, I really hurt her. And four, I do like her.

How do I make this right? I'm certainly not going to tell her what actually happened—I have a reputation.

Maybe I can do little, unnoticeable things that will cheer her up.

Oh god. I DO like her.

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

Pacifica totally tried to cheer me up, or is at least warming up to me! For my color guide-thingy, she actually told me her favorite color was hot pink, and she said it nicely! I think she feels bad about the whole dartboard-picture thing that happened.

Hey, gotta take nice-Pacifica when you can.

*Gasp!* Maybe she does like me! She's never done anything nice for me before…

Happily Yours,

Mabel :)

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

I actually was pretty nice to Mabel today. I took part in her Guide to Colors survey to cheer her up. It worked.

What? I don't regret it.

—Pacifica

**oOoOo**

Dear Dairy,

Today was amazing, even better than when I won Waddles (No offense, buddy)!

Pacifica challenged me to a mini-golf battle. She seemed mean, but I could tell she was faking. Over the past few days, we magically overcame our private rivalry—no one else knew, of course. She had a reputation to hold up.

In a nutshell (hazelnut or walnut? Ha-ha) Dipper and I discovered this race of little golf-ball people (Lilliputtins) living in each hole of the course that had rivalries with each hole. I had them rig the game so I could win, mistakenly favored the miners (remember Big Henry!) and the Holland Lilliputtins kidnapped Pacifica so I would like them most (remember, no one knew that I liked her at that time). I rescued her from most-likely-certain death, and invited her to ride home with us. She looked unhappy sitting in-between Dipping-sauce and me, but I saw a little smile on her face whenever she looked at me. We even shared a car taco!

The best is yet to come, Dairy! I was going to walk her to her house (More like the biggest mansion I had ever seen) but she said something about her parents seeing us.

Then, she kissed me on the cheek! Pacifica! Kissed! Me!

Yeah, she can be hard to like sometimes, but… even though she's so demanding, in her own snobby way… In her own wonderful, incredible, crazy, way, she's beautiful.

Wendy, I've waited long enough: my feelings are real.

Insanely Happily Yours,

Mabel :)

oOoOo

Dear Diary,

Tonight was weird. Good weird... Mabel weird.

She challenged me to a mini-golf battle, I ended up getting captured by these little golf-ball people, and was saved by Mabel, who I shared a taco with in her Grunkle's car. She actually saved me, and gave me a good excuse to publically almost end our feud. When I got to my house, she wanted to walk me to my door, but I couldn't let my parents see us together—she's common people to them. Instead, I kissed her on the cheek, and the look on her face when I did, was something I had never seen before. She looked happier than I could have imagined.

She is a bit crazy sometimes, but… even though she's so weird, in her own "endearing" way… In her own wonderful and crazy way, she's beautiful.

—Pacifica

Oh no, I forgot to bring back Sergei! Eh, I'll just get a new one.


End file.
